Sasuke está enfermo, pero lo niega
by TheAcupuncturist
Summary: "Sasuke se pregunta, reflexiona, intenta recordar cuándo fue que empezó a sentir esto." BDSM, relación dom/sub. Hay una enfermedad en la sangre de los Uchiha.


**M por una razón. Canon-divergence, no AU. Perspectiva desde Sasuke sin ser POV.**

**Menciones de BDSM, dom/sub, pegging, y en general los insanos sentimientos que sólo un Uchiha puede sentir.**

**Esto se escribió solo, pero qué puede hacérsele.**

**Una breve explicación lingüística antes: Aquí en México, coger es el equivalente a follar. No uso "follar" porque _nunca_ me ha gustado cómo suena.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Sasuke se pregunta, reflexiona, intenta recordar cuándo fue que empezó a sentir esto.

Un dolor sordo, el remanente de un golpe, la tirantez de carne quemada que tan bien conoce por derramar flamas de sus labios, por jugar con relámpagos bajo sus dedos.

De verdad presiona su mente, y de pronto solo está pensando en rojo y blanco y rosa y verde.

Vagamente, recuerda la percepción de cosquilleo entre sus costillas, esto a medida que su memoria pinta dos columnas de marfil a los lados de su cabeza, el sabor del calor —no exactamente dulce, no exactamente salado— en la punta de su lengua, el olor de la excitación y el sudor y la esterilización. Puede evocar perfectamente cómo, mientras ella se aferraba a su cabello —tan fuerte que punzó, y de alguna manera el dolor bajando por su columna se convirtió en fuego líquido dentro de su sangre—, mientras su cuerpo temblaba con tanta violencia contra él y el sonido se quebró en su garganta, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la foránea sensación.

Se disipa, eventualmente, cuando acepta misiones solitarias de rango S. El grácil blandir de su katana, la fatiga en sus ojos, el dolor de tironeados y abusados músculos, funcionan como un antídoto ante el aguijonazo tan molesto.

El alivio dura muy poco, y Sasuke maldice entre dientes apretados cuando aparece de nuevo al cruzar las puertas gigantes que rodean la aldea.

Esta enfermedad —se convence a sí mismo que es algo que su clan carga como un defecto genético que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de conocer cuando la masacre sucedió— que hasta ahora se sentía como ascuas, ahora se parece más a una flama baja, latiendo y pulsando y _viva. _Frunce el ceño porque no le gusta, porque no puede acostumbrarse a ello como se acostumbró al silencio, doliendo perpetuamente y sincronizado a los latidos de su corazón.

La ira es algo muy fácil a lo que regresar, incinera todo hasta hacerlo cenizas, y remueve todo rastro de incertidumbre bajo olas de negro, estático vacío.

* * *

Alcanza un pico, su furia, cuando ella lo encuentra en los campos de entrenamiento, y la hirviente emoción profundo en su pecho logra tragarse la extraña percepción de un latido a destiempo de sus músculos cardiacos. Le grita, advirtiendo muy tarde que quizás él solo quería vomitar el extraño parásito viviendo dentro, escupir lo que fuera que era aquello, en vez de escupir su ira en ella. El sonido se convierte en fuego, y las flamas corren veloces, destructivas, abrumadoras. Su mente acelera, algo tan extraño en el durante el combate, la falta de autocontrol haciendo que las llaman quemen más calientes, más brillantes. Pelean lo que se sienten horas, la agitación agravantemente similar a la de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, y a pesar del esfuerzo por evitar el pensamiento, por empujarlo a un agujero negro creado en su consciencia, siempre regresa y trae consigo el catalizador que magnifica su dolor.

Lo advierte; cuero negro acercándose veloz, y él sabe que tiene suficiente tiempo para esquivar, para contrarrestar, para _apuñalarla _antes de que lo alcance, se dirige directo a su esternón, entonces un chispazo cruza su cerebro, y la deja golpearlo justo al centro del pecho.

Con suerte, será suficiente para matar a la cosa.

Ojos disparejos están clavados al cielo encima, huesos rotos doliendo, sangrando, una sensación mucho más familiar llenándolo después de la pelea. La adrenalina está elevada en su sistema, pupilas dilatadas por la reacción de lucha o huida, músculos aun temblando por seguir en marcha. Entonces ya no se encuentra viendo azul, sino verde.

Varía en muchas gamas, una paleta de tonalidades que puede distinguir fácilmente con esos ojos tan privilegiados; intensidad, saturación, la fluctuación del tono a medida que su chakra teje los fragmentos de sus costillas, los desgarros y aberturas del tejido suave, el filoso brillo del esmeralda cuando ella observa su rostro ensangrentado y entrecierra los ojos.

Él espera que el color esté lleno de rabia, de odio, lo que sea que él muy probablemente ostentaría. En vez de eso encuentra cansancio, cautela, compresión demasiado gastada para permanecer gentil. También hay una llamarada de algo que no reconoce, y brilla tan feroz que no puede evitar mirarla de vuelta. Tan hipnotizante que apenas siente la punzada del músculo instigado a repararse a sí mismo, tampoco escucha el chasquido cuando ella acomoda sus huesos en su lugar de nuevo.

Se miran_ fijamente_, entonces ya no hay verde, sino rosa, rápida, _febrilmente _convirtiéndose en _rojo_. No ve los colores, _los siente. _Ella sabe a cenizas, a la sangre de un labio partido, y él no está seguro de que un beso deba parecerse así a la _furia, _a la _tempestad. _Él muerde de regreso, se aferra, roba de ella, porque no conoce otra manera. Y ella le arranca algo a el que no estaba seguro de tener hasta ese momento.

Su pecho duele, y es tan diferente a las fracturas, que no puede evitar notarlo.

Aun así algo ha cambiado.

Se da cuenta a medida que la embiste, a medida que ella construye su placer usando su cuerpo, que esta enfermedad quizás nunca desaparezca. Una fiebre que ahora anida en su médula, alcanzando lugares a los que no quería que llegara, y lo que una vez fue una sorda punzada ahora es una mordaz herida sangrando dentro de su pecho.

Sasuke sospecha que tal vez estar tan cerca de su médica está haciendo que el parásito se vuelva más fuerte.

Así que se distancia, encuentra más misiones, se va lejos.

Pero esta vez, no importa cuántas extremidades corte, no importa cuánta información se queme el cerebro para descifrar, no importa cuánto frío sienta durante las tormentas de nieve, la fiebre no lo abandona, no aminora.

Es implacable, constante, agobiante. Lo atenaza cruelmente, y él compara la sensación con la de las manos de Sakura aprisionándolo, inmovilizándolo. El pensamiento la alimenta, una urgencia retuerce en su abdomen, así que considera que tal vez resistirlo sólo lo está haciendo peor, detectando su debilidad y bebiendo de ella; descarta la idea cuando la suposición de vulnerabilidad lo alcanza. Su orgullo es hierro al rojo vivo cuando trata de aferrarse a él, pero lo hace de todos modos.

* * *

El sudor está corriendo por su cuerpo, se cuestiona cómo es que acabó aquí de nuevo, el orgullo convertido en arena sobre su lengua. Las respuestas son difíciles de tomar cuando _sus_ dedos están tan profundo dentro de él, tocando con tanta gentileza, con tanta suavidad que casi duelen. Su mente le dice que se mantenga quieto, que conserve la compostura, su cuerpo un traidor con otros planes; se retuerce, trata de moverse hacia atrás en busca de más fricción, y ella le da un solo sonido de advertencia y el detener de sus dedos por un momento duele más que su pecho.

Sólo hay calor, sólo hay fiebre, y justo como el apuñalante dolor del Mangekyō, se adapta a ello.

El chakra de Sakura baila frío dentro de él, un hilo que lame, que provoca, y él _debe mantenerse quieto. _Respira fuerte contra la almohada, tratando de detener la urgencia de jalar contra sus restricciones, pero es más listo que eso. Así que regula su respiración —lo mucho que puede—, tempera sus instintos hasta que no son tan ruidosos y exigentes de atención, y apenas está tentando ese poco de control que perdió cuando ella lo inmovilizó cuando lo siente.

Hay un latigazo —tan repentino, tan intenso— que le barre la mente por completo. Tiene que morder la suave tela para amortiguar su grito, y puede sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo enroscándose y tensándose. Su columna pulsa como si un rayo la hubiera atravesado, todos los nervios encendidos en forzada sinapsis. Despacio, casi dolorosamente, la sensación disminuye, dejándolo temblando, jadeando. Un rastro de ira nace por el orgasmo negado, pero lo deja morir tan pronto como emerge.

Puede _sentirla_ sonreír, un complacido sonido escapando de sus labios desde detrás de él; esto, él nota, hace que su plexo solar cosquillee. No es como la punzada usual, y para su sorpresa, lo reconoce mucho más agradable. Se encuentra a sí mismo ansiando sentirlo de nuevo, ansiando _escucharla _una vez más.

—Por favor — dice, su voz ronca por cuerdas vocales abusadas.

Ella se ríe, y es ligero, templado, solo un toque demasiado rasposo, demasiado sin aliento. El cosquilleo irradia de su esternón, viajando por cada célula de su cuerpo.

Cuando su cerebro logra recomponerse —por lo menos lo suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo responda —, se voltea. Sus disparejos ojos encuentran los de ella; brillantes, entretenidos, _demasiado lúcidos. _Pero su aguda vista no falla al notar el lacerante cariño, el desolado chispazo tan imbuido en su percepción de él.

Le duele también a él, pero no lo acepta.

* * *

La palabra "amor", viene a su mente de pronto, cuando yacen quietos lado a lado, escalofríos y jadeos aun poseyendo sus cuerpos, sudor todavía secándose en sus pieles.

Ella lo había cogido hasta dejarlo sin sentido una vez usando un arnés, y lo montó —después de que él se recuperó con un poco de ayuda infusionada de chakra —, hasta que sintió que no podría soportarlo más. Y entre su calor y el suyo, entre las quebradas vocalizaciones de placer y nombres, llega a su mente que tal vez, sólo tal vez, está empezando a comprender.

El reconocimiento duele, mucho más que sus adoloridos músculos, que su sobreutilizada virilidad, pero es diferente, esta vez trae consigo un latido apaciguante, y donde solía pellizcar cuando respiraba muy profundo, ahora hace a sus pulmones un poco incapaces para llenarse por completo —una situación que no le resulta tan molesto como suena.

La mira fijamente, sus pupilas viajando por todas las líneas de su rostro, su cuello, su cabello, su Sharingan se había desvanecido rato atrás sin darse cuenta atrapado en las oleadas de su segundo orgasmo. La mira y la mira hasta que cambia su posición para verlo, una mano escondida bajo la almohada, la otra descansando perezosamente a centímetros de su ombligo.

Aunque está exhausto, su corazón acelera sus latidos, un escalofrío se arrastra por su columna. Lo siente; la manera en la que la sangre alcanza sus orejas, pintando el espacio entre sus clavículas con rojo brillante. No sabe por qué, y la incertidumbre siempre lo incomoda.

Ella debe notarlo, porque su brazo ahora está bajo su cuello, el otro rodeando su espalda, halándolo con tanta suavidad que lo trastorna, hasta que su rostro está presionado en el espacio entre sus senos, el estable, fuerte latido de su corazón calmando el suyo. Él inhala profundo, y advierte que sus pulmones cooperan con el comando cuando habían estado tan reticentes de hacerlo antes. Se aferra a su hombro desde atrás, un poco demasiado necesitado, demasiado tembloroso, y ella lo aprieta un tanto más.

* * *

Sangre gotea de la nariz rota, del labio reventado, las prendas shinobi están desgarradas así como la piel. El esmeralda centellea a medida que lo examina, aun así sus nudillos se mantienen blancos bajo el escarlata que los tiñe.

La violencia es tan familiar para él que la reconoce en el momento que la ve en sus ojos.

Él conoce cada filo de ella, se ha cortado varias veces al conocerla tan íntimamente que incluso adquirió un gusto por sus vértices.

Su instinto se remueve inquieto en su cuerpo, deleitándose en la manera en que la adrenalina se inyecta en su torrente, en cómo hace que su mente se vuelva así de aguda. Se acerca, paso a paso, disparejos ojos observando tan atentamente, hasta que la alcanza. Ella no lo ataca, aunque puede ver la intención en el chispazo de su mirada. La abraza, el movimiento tan extraño y oxidado que sólo puede imaginárselo como un pobre intento.

Aun así ella lo deja, e incluso si su respiración se altera y su corazón late tan fuerte que puede sentirlo contra su pecho, parece relajarse después de unos minutos.

Invisible para ella, su ceño se afloja, y sus cuerpos se amoldan el uno al otro cuando se abrazan más fuerte.

Esta violenta cosa ardiendo dentro se está volviendo menos devastadora, menos cruel, aunque no menos vívida, él advierte.

* * *

Gritando, se despierta ante la imagen de escalpelos, jeringas y mesas de operación, y amarillos ojos con pupilas agudas.

Hay algo cálido y latiendo bajo su mano, alrededor de su muñeca. Sus frenéticos ojos se enfocan de nuevo a medida que la epinefrina deja de correr, y todo lo que ve es verde.

Detecta como el chakra de Sakura circula bajo su mano, protegiendo sus arterias, su tráquea. Su agarre es flojo en su articulación, y en vez de calmarlo, lo alarma.

Varios minutos pasan, y ellos solo se _miran._

Ella se mueve, cautelosa pero firme, y con un ágil torcer de su muñeca hace que su brazo se flexione, su otra palma presionada contra su pecho para prevenir su caída. Su chakra se dispara, pero él no se mueve, sus ojos doliendo por usar sus Dōjutsu. El aliento de ella le acaricia el rostro, un pulgar dibujando círculos sobre una de sus escápulas, sus párpados cerrándose ante la sensación del calloso dedo sobre su piel. El esfuerzo de sus nervios ópticos cesa, y la tensión de sus ligamentos disminuye bajo su toque.

Su cerebro le advierte del cambio, de la abrupta pérdida de tirantez en su esternón; ya no hay ningún dolor sordo, la percepción de músculo amoratado ahora más parecido a un aleteo.

La transformación lo deja intranquilo, vacilante. Él tenía la aguda certeza de que, lo que fuera que ese cosquilleo pudiera ser, siempre se mantendría tan mordaz como antes. Había aceptado esa convicción ya que el dolor era una sensación que regalaba una insana templanza a su mente, mecanismo que desarrollo con años de su constante presencia.

Justo ahora, se siente cariñosa, tan gentil que casi cree que ella de verdad se preocupa por él —estúpido pensarlo después de todo lo que pasó, después de _todo lo que él hizo _—, pero está demasiado agotado, demasiado harto de aferrarse a su autocompasión, a su tan famélico ego.

Así que sólo la respira, y deja que ella limpie sus mejillas con esos dulces, ásperos pulgares. Deja que la impresión de ser querido —aunque sea una mentira— se clave en su corazón y se acomode ahí.

Sólo por una noche, se promete.

* * *

Él está besando su cuello, sus clavículas, la sensible piel en los pliegues de sus brazos. El sabor lo intoxica, lo anestesia, la sal del sudor dejándolo más sediento. Él escucha su agitada respiración, sus jadeos, pero se concentra en el latido de su corazón.

Su solitaria mano viaja por su anatomía, sus rodillas a los lados de sus caderas, todo lo que puede tocar, lo toca. Quiere asegurarse que no le hizo falta la marca de nacimiento en su costado, o la cicatriz de una espada al lado de su ombligo, o la dentada marca que cruza su esternón, o las pecas de sus hombros. Tiene que asegurarse de que no desaparecerán bajo su toque, que ella no es una ilusión lista para derretirse en un charco de sangre bajo sus dedos.

El aire es distinto cuando inhala, menos agudo, menos coercitivo, y él no está tan perturbado por el cambio como con los otros que se han vuelto evidentes con el tiempo.

Ella espera mientras él contempla, mientras parece sellar todo en su memoria con metal candente, y la chispa de febril obsesión la tiene sosteniendo su rostro para hacerlo mirarla. Iris disparejos dejan de moverse eventualmente, y se concentran en el esmeralda. Él detecta la adrenalina emerger; no es la usual impresión de pánico la que la acompaña, sino una certeza que detiene a su mente de correr a través de pensamientos de hierro rojo y acero negro.

Él se inclina, su oreja presionada contra su pecho, y se queda ahí.

Ella está aquí, se convence a sí mismo, _ella está aquí_ y su terror se diluye con cada latido. Traga saliva, respira una, dos veces, sus labios de nuevo sobre su cuerpo.

Sakura jadea cuando la muerde, y el sonido es _demasiado real, demasiado claro._

Así que lo hace una y otra vez, dejando moretones en su blanca piel, los dientes hundiéndose lo suficiente para marcar, apenas lejos de abrir.

Sus manos son implacables cuando lo aferra, sus dedos bien delineados en la carne de Sasuke, pero ella no lo está empujando lejos.

Lo está jalando más cerca.

Y él se da cuenta que quiere que ella _jamás_ afloje su agarre.

* * *

Sabe que está enojada, pero la deja de todos modos.

Su centro duele de apretar músculos, la dolorosa necesidad de liberación retuerce y se clava, pero _ella no lo deja._

Después de llegar a la aldea, Sasuke había colapsado, mutilado y apenas manteniéndose de pie. Cuando despertó ya estaba en el hospital, parpadeando, desorientado, severamente drogado. Sólo notó la mano cuando intentó moverse, sosteniéndolo fuerte sin llegar a lastimar. Ella estaba dormida, aun así su ceño permanecía fruncido.

Él se sentía del carajo, en agonía y difuso.

Sin embargo, el calor de la palma irradiaba lenta pero continuamente por todo su cuerpo, el frío distintivo de su chakra cubriéndolo por completo, menguando su agonía. No tiene la certeza, pero está casi seguro que el monitor había capturado esas cuantas extrasístoles que su corazón dio.

Sakura lo evitó por casi cuatro semanas, hasta esta noche.

Él se había rendido tan fácilmente, recuerda, pero en vez de sentirse débil, _equivocado, _se sintió… _a salvo._

Quizás un adjetivo no tan acertado en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Percibe cómo la cuerda está dentando su muñeca, cómo su sudor ya humedeció las sábanas, sus venas y arterias bombeando febril sangre.

No puede ver, su vista bloqueada por una venda, y esto, esto ella sabe cuánto lo molesta.

Es uno de sus límites, reservado únicamente para cuando él ha presionado demasiado, o explícitamente lo pide.

El calor del cuerpo desaparece detrás de él, y se prepara mentalmente para lo que sea que ella planea. Advierte su mano flotando sobre su negro cabello, y la piel se eriza en reacción, pensando que en cualquier momento va a jalarlo para exponer su cuello y penetrarlo de una sola embestida.

La confusión llega a él al escuchar el cambio de respiración, más superficial, más forzada. Los dedos deshacen el nudo, y la tela cae de sus disparejos ojos. Está a punto de voltear cuando nota cálidas gotas golpeando su nuca. Ella no solloza, enterrando el rostro en su cabello, y él permanece _quieto. _Los brazos lo rodean para sostenerlo firme, suficientemente fuerte para impedir una respiración profunda, ella _lo está abrazando_ y su mente _acelera_, más y más rápido.

Hay algo aquí que es intangible y a la vez tan claro.

Un punto de no retorno.

Sasuke tiene la absoluta certeza de que, justo ahora, posee el poder de deshacerlo todo.

El sentimiento lo golpea, lo embriaga de poder, y un rastro de una olvidada necesidad por destruir cosas arremete en su mente.

Está respirando demasiado rápido ahora, sudor cae por su nariz, por su mentón, su corazón latiendo atronador en sus oídos. Entonces la aguda punzada en sus ojos lo jala de vuelta a la realidad, y él sabe.

Esto…

Esto, él no quiere arruinarlo.

Así que en vez de desaparecer, dice su nombre, una, dos, tres veces hasta que ella apenas se mueve en respuesta. Sasuke se libera de sus restricciones, acomodándose hasta que su espalda está contra el colchón y ella sobre su cuerpo. Su nariz acaricia la piel sobre su carótida a medida que respira, sus dedos derechos perdidos entre hebras negras. Su solitaria mano está firmemente cerrada en su hombro, manteniéndola contra él, temeroso —reconoce— de dejarla ir.

Sin embargo, no es suficiente.

Así que le dice, susurra, que él _no va a dejarla ir._

Su garganta se aprieta cuando la siente tensarse, y se encuentra a sí mismo vacilante de mirar abajo.

Pero él ya no es un _cobarde._

Iris disparejos encuentran esmeraldas, y él puede leer en ellos que ella _entiende, _que _lo sabe perfectamente._

Ella lo besa entonces. Él puede probar en sus labios, en su lengua, que ella siente este mismo profundo dolor dentro, que ha cargado con él mucho antes de lo que él lo ha llevado.

_Así es como el amor duele._

_Así es como el amor quema._

_Así es como el amor se siente._

Flamas tan devastadoras como el negro fuego del Amaterasu, pero domadas a algo que él puede soportar, a algo no tan filoso ni tan ardiente como para lacerar demasiado.

Algo que él puede darle finalmente sin el miedo de lastimarla.

Porque ahora sabe que ella no es _débil, _que ella no es _frágil._

* * *

Hacen el amor, no es la primera vez.

Aun así, se siente diferente.

Son demasiado cuidadosos, demasiado gentiles, demasiado _temerosos_.

Es lento, sin embargo, tiene un regusto desesperado, cada embestida y contacto escondiendo un miedo oculto.

Tiemblan, jadean, _se deshacen _al mismo tiempo, y ambos se sienten tan plenos como se sienten rotos.

* * *

Cada vez que él regresa, ella le da la bienvenida.

Cada vez que él regresa y ella está fuera en una misión, algo retuerce en su pecho como un cuchillo, pero puede soportarlo.

Cuando ella regresa, el dolor cambia, se transforma, se convierte en una urgencia por sentirla, por probarla, por verificar con frenéticos dedos aquellas marcas que le aseguran que _ella es real. _Aun así, su autocontrol lo refrena de hacerlo, y se conforma con lo que sea que ella le dé.

Tiene la libertad de comparar, porque los dos visitan a su mejor amigo. Tiene la oportunidad de observar el gentil brillo de afección que los Uzumaki ostentan cuando se miran el uno al otro.

No se parece en nada a lo que él ve en los ojos esmeralda, y apuesta a que es lo mismo que ella contempla en sus iris disparejos.

Los tonos de verde llamean mucho más brillantes, más feroces, más _violentos_.

Él ha aprendido a distinguir ciertas cosas de ellos, como cuando ella está contenta, cuando ha tenido un buen o mal día en el hospital, si una misión terminó bien o terrible, si planea cogérselo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, o si quiere que _él _se la coja hasta dejarla sin sentido.

A veces falla al leerlos, esto le ha costado algunos huesos rotos en sus sparrings, o la falta de preparación mental para ser inmovilizado tan bruscamente, pero también lo ha sorprendido cuando ella se ríe —tan brillante, _tan real_— por algo que él dijo, o cuando lo abraza cuando está seguro que va a empujarlo a través de una pared.

Todo es muy impredecible a veces, pero no le disgusta.

Esta enfermedad que los Uchiha llaman amor…

Él ha aprendido que no es una maldición tan terrible.

* * *

**Hay una característica que me gusta mucho del inglés, y es la distinción entre "her/his" que facilitan mucho saber quién hace qué y a quién le pertenece qué. Espero no haya resultado muy ambiguo aquí al traducirlo (si saben el idioma, pueden encontrar el original en mis historias).**

**Mi opinión del SS cada vez se inclina más a lo desastroso, y así me vi de pronto escribiendo ésto para desarrollarlo. No creo que Sasuke sea capaz de construir sentimientos... normales (?) después de todo lo que vivió, ni nadie que se involucre con él, for that matter. Pero esa es sólo mi opinión.**

**No estoy muy convencida del nombre, así que quizás cambie.**

**Un review para esta famélica alma, si tienen la gentileza.**


End file.
